


A New Normal

by TheRealDanniX



Series: Adventures in Mind Reading [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX
Summary: But there was still more they had to adjust to. In his opinion, a lot of it fell on Jaskier. The most obvious occasion was the first time some brave bandits ambushed them after the curse.Geralt's POV of how they're adjusting to their new normal after Jaskier's get's curse.CW: Blood, Violence, Puking (referenced), Description of a panic attack due to sensory overload
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Adventures in Mind Reading [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702603
Comments: 11
Kudos: 718





	A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little darker than the others, but I wanted to do something from Geralt's POv that could show how Jaskier was dealing with hearing Geralt's thoughts. The next one will be mostly fluff so don't feel too bad about this. It's just so easy to hurt our little Songbird. But he can take it. Especially if it ends in fluffy Wolf kisses. 
> 
> If you like it, drop a Kudos or comment.  
> Y'all have been incredible with this series so far and I cannot tell you how awesome it is to know y'all are enjoying this.

It took some getting used to. At first, it was easy to pretend things were normal, because, for the most part, they were. Jaskier never stopped talking. Geralt didn’t say much. They kissed and fucked, but nothing had really changed in how they acted. They had loved each other for years. In fact, the only noticeable change was how Jaskier reacted to thoughts he never voiced. He would catch the bard smiling broadly for seemingly no reason until he realized he’d been thinking about Jaskier. Sometimes he’d think a question and Jaskier would answer, seemingly unaware that the question hadn’t been spoken. The worst would happen when they entered a town. He’d talk and talk, as always, rambling on about seemingly unrelated things. He’d change topic out of nowhere, following a tangent from Geralt’s head. Explaining things or agreeing.

The first time after the curse that Jaskier was with him at the Alderman’s house was a trial. Geralt was trying to learn more about a contract for a creature killing people in the forest. At night. It had taken 5 people so far. When the Alderman was explaining this, Geralt was thinking. _“After the third person died, shouldn’t people have known to stop going in the forest.”_ Jaskier’s breath stuttered, but he thankfully stayed quiet. Geralt pressed on, but when they got to the money, he let Jaskier take over. His silver tongue was better for that part. As expected, the Alderman offered far less than the job was worth. _“A harpy should be worth more than a sheep. Especially one that’s killed people.”_ Jaskier’s eyes flicked to him, but he didn’t stop talking until he got a reasonable offer.

“Is it really a harpy?” Jaskier asked after they left. His blue eyes were fixed on Geralt.

“Yes,” Geralt said.

_“Maybe two, but it shouldn’t be that hard. Jaskier needs to stay here.”_

“I certainly won’t be staying here. I’ll stay with Roach, but the last time you face a harpy I had to sew up most of your arm. I’d rather be nearby to help as opposed to waiting for you to come back to the inn bloody and barely moving.” Jaskier folded his arms. “Especially if it’s two.”

“Jask,” Geralt started, but he didn’t know how to continue.

_“I can’t protect you from two. I can’t lose you. I can’t risk it.”_ He was not even fully aware of the thoughts swirling around his head as he cast around for the words to say. But Jaskier stared at him with wide eyes. He covered his ears, grimacing and flinching away from the Witcher.

“All right. All right! Stop!” His eyes closed. Jaskier was breathing too quickly and talking too loudly. “I get it! I’ll stay, just stop!” He finally opened his eyes looking up at Geralt. The bard’s whole body was tense. Geralt carefully wrapped his lover in his arms, and Jaskier melted into him, shaking. “Stop,” he breathed. “It’s too loud.” Geralt let out a growl when he realized what had happened. He focused on one thought, forcing all the others from his head, quieting his mind like he would for meditation.

_“It’s okay, Jask,”_ he thought. He forced himself to stay on that thought, until Jaskier pulled away, still breathing heavily, but less tense.

“I’m sorry,” Jaskier muttered. “I’m sorry it was just… I’ve never… Your thoughts have never been that… _loud_ before.” He folded in on himself, hunching his shoulders and crossing his arms. His face was scrunched into a frown. All in all, he looked very un-Jaskier like. “I know that sometimes you get lost in your head, and the thoughts come in layers, but it’s never been that overwhelming before.”

_“It’s okay, Jask.”_

“I’m sorry.” Jaskier wouldn’t meet the Wolf’s eyes.

“You don’t have to be.” Geralt reached out again, take the thin callused hands and forcing them apart, opening Jaskier’s stance some.

_“It’s okay, Jask.”_

“Stop repeating that,” Jaskier muttered. “I should be able to handle this.” His blue eyes were full of frustration when he finally looked up.

_“We’ll figure it out.”_

“I just want you safe,” Geralt grumbled.

“I’m safe. I’ll stay safe. I just…I’m not used to so much.” Jaskier tried to pull his hands away from Geralt, but the Witcher held firm. “Geralt, I’m fine.” He forced a smile. Geralt frowned back at him.

_“You’re lying. It still feels like too much.”_

“No. I’m fine. It’s like an echo.” Jaskier stepped forward.

_“I’ve been there before. Feeling like the world is too much. Like every noise is too loud. And the feeling afterward. Like you’re hollow. Drained._ ”

“Go get a room at the inn. Rest. I’ll be back by midnight.” Geralt pressed his lips to Jaskier’s forehead.

_“I love you Jaskier.”_

After that, Geralt and Jaskier both learned new skills. Geralt learned how to keep his thoughts from spiraling like they had and Jaskier learned how to ground himself when the thoughts became too much.

But there was still more they had to adjust to. In his opinion, a lot of it fell on Jaskier. The most obvious occasion was the first time some brave bandits ambushed them after the curse. They were in between towns, well-rested, and generally in good moods. Jaskier was walking ahead of Roach, fingers traipsing across lute strings as they plucked out a happy tune. The Bard made up the lyrics on the spot, singing about whatever came to his mind. Every so often he’d flash a smile back at Geralt, making sure that he had the Witcher’s focus. That was how they got so close.

He heard the crossbow load and sought out the sound. Jaskier reacted before Geralt had even growled, ducking as a bolt buried itself in the road behind him. Geralt drew his steel sword and slapped Roach’s backend, sending the mare galloping down the road. Jaskier tried to go after her, but several bandits emerged from the woods in front of him. A few more were coming towards them from the other side. Seven in total. One of them grabbed the bard’s arm and Geralt saw red. He dispatched the three behind him, ducking another bolt from the owner of the crossbow. Geralt pulled a dagger from his waist and threw it at the man, striking his mark. He moved forward, growling at the bandits in front of him. The man holding Jaskier pulled him up like a shield, pressing a knife to his throat.

“You stay there, Butcher,” the bandit yelled. Geralt growled. Jaskier made a gagging noise, fixing his blue eyes on his Witcher.

“Do it,” he breathed. Then he closed his eyes and tilted his head back away from the knife. Geralt threw his second dagger. It buried itself to the hilt in the eye of the man holding Jaskier. The Bard shoved the dying man away and bolted down the road. Geralt followed a moment later, after quickly dispatching the last of the bandits. He found Jaskier gripping a tree for support as he lost his breakfast in the underbrush. Roach wasn’t too far away, having found a nice patch of grass to munch on. Somehow, Jaskier had managed to keep his lute safe, and it was sitting on the ground near Roach, but away from the tree.

“Jaskier,” Geralt started.

“I’m all right, my dear Witcher,” Jaskier gasped. “I’ve just never heard you sound quite so murderous before. Nor have I heard you use such detail. To be perfectly honest, I don’t think I ever want to hear that again.” He looked over his shoulder, smiling weakly. “Not that I don’t appreciate the concern. Besides all that, you’ve saved my life once again.”

_“I scared you.”_

“No. No, Geralt. I know you’d never hurt me. I am not scared of you. Just, I have a weaker stomach and less experience with, well, killing people.” The bard tried to stand up straighter, still gripping the tree for support. “And don’t you dare apologize. I’m fine. I’ll get used to it. Actually, no, I hope I don’t have to get used to it because I would rather avoid being used as bait again.” He finally managed a genuine smile, one that reached his eyes.

Geralt hmmed. _“I never want to put you in that situation again.”_

But, of course, Jaskier being in danger was inevitable when he traveled with the White Wolf, so he kept his word. He got used to it somehow. After a year with the curse, Jaskier could react to an attack nearly as soon as Geralt could. Even when he ended up as bait, he kept himself calm, only getting sick that first time. He never mentioned what exactly he could hear when Geralt fought, but he found a way to adjust. Yet, every day, he would ask if the Witcher was still okay with his curse as if Geralt were the one with the burden. And every day, he’d get the same answer.

Geralt would kiss him deeply thinking, " _For you, yes. I’m yours.”_


End file.
